Family
by dawnmaria.mcguire
Summary: "You have a meeting with the Law firm , that is in charge of your father's estate." said Rashrug. "You can come to me with anything, and I will help in any way."


Dear Mr. Potter,

We, here at Gringotts are writing to inform you of the finding concerning your inheritances.

The information if private and concrns only you. Due to the sensitivity of the new information,

we request for you to be here at the earliest convenience. If you have any incidences that may

up hold you from coming here please send your owl.

I look forward to your answer,

Rashrug, Head Goblin of Gringotts.

***************letter****************

Harry didnt know what to think and decided that it wouldnt hurt to go. Now to get away from Privet drive without

the order knowing. He quickly wrote bacl to Rashrug, knowing that he was going one way or another.

Hedwig was more then happy to get away and to stretch her wings.

*********2 hours later***********

Harry had packed hiss trunk and knew he was going to be ready for wen the letter came. Soon Harry heard a sound in his room, he hurried upstairs and inside his room. He was surprised to see what looked to be a warior goblin. "Mr. Potter, I am here to escort you to the will you want, you may question me."

"No need." said Harry glad to have someone nice and from his world here.

"Mr. Potter, kindly gather all you need, for today. I will bring you back soon, if you want the trunk can be shrunk and you may carry it along with you." said the goblin.

Before Harry could do anything, the goblin turned invisible and went to the window. How Harry knew he was unsure, except that he could sense the goblin.

Ten minutes later the goblin came back, and turn visible. "Somone was trying to read the magic in this house, which has to be reported to Rashrug. I believe it was Dumbeldore."

"How is that I could sense you then?" asked Harry wondering why.

"Sense that I was still here, you mean?" asked the goblin, looking shicked.

"Yes, and that you were scanning for magical folks." saod Harry, wondering why the goblin looked shocked.

"Rashrug, will explain." said the goblin, he quickly took the trunk and shrunk it, letting Harry place it in his pocket. Before laying his hand on him and both disappeared.

Harry felt funny, as the magic swirled around him, though he wasnt uncomfortable. They landed in a room that Harry had never seen before. The room was large but not as large as the ones in Hogwarts.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Rashrug will be here soon." said the goblin before disappearing the same way they arriived. Food soon appeared in front of him, and he began to eat slowly. He waited, and decided to look around the room. As he was looking at the books, careful not to touch anything, the door opened and the goblin that looked different then anyother came into the room. The goblin looked at him guardedly, bofore taking his seat.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter/" greated Rashrug. He sat down and motioned for Harry to do the same. "I believe you have a question or two about the goblin I sent to fetch you?"

"Sir,when he turned invisible and looked out my window, I could tell where he was and sense that he was scanning for magical folks." said Harry.

"Have you had an inheritance test done?" asked the goblin, wondering just how much power this teen held.

*********************Test************************

Please stand beside this table, and place your wand tip inside the bowl and repeat after me Revealious Heritazeees. Harry did as he was told and wondered what he was about to find out. After about 2 minutes a parchment appeared on the table beside him.

Heritage of one Harry Sirius Black Potter

Relations - Paternal Regulas Black

Blood heir- Lord Black

Magical Heir- Lord Black

Magic- Parselmouth, Animagus

Creature Speaker

Natural Swordsman, Karate

Metamorphagus

Instant Learner

Great great grandfather Paternal

Blood Heir- Prince of the Goblin Nation

Telepathic

Natural Flyer

Natural Snake Charmer

Adopted Father Paternal

Blood Heir- Lord Potter

Magical Heir- Lord Potter

Natural Animagus

natural Dueler

Abilities

Animagus

Speed reading

Occulencies

Legimenise

Drainer of magical components

*********1234***************

Neither knew what to say, as Harry and Rashrug read the parchment. That is why Harry could sense the goblin's magic when no one else could. He was the Prince of the Goblin Nation. But how was that possible? He looked to Rashrug, who was grinning more then any other goblin had ever grinned, and it was kind of scary.

They both quickly took their seats and Harry waited until Rashrug began speaking.

"Harry!" said Rashrug, "If you agree to accept being Prince of the Goblin Nation, you will have more responsibilities then anyone else, has ever had since your great great grand-dad. There is a ritual that has to be done, before you can be given the Prince-dom or if the Ritual accepts you the Kingdom of the goblins.

"Okay." said Harry, agreeing to think about it.

"You have a meeting with the Law firm , that is in charge of your father's estate." said Rashrug. "You can come to me with anything, and I will help in any way."

"Thank you, Rashrug." said Harry, "When is my meeting?"

Actually you are to go straight there from here." said Rashrug, "I will have Sair come and escort you there and then home if you wish it."

I would appreciate that very much." said Harry, "Thank you."

-sfsdfdf-

Dear Lord Malfoy,

We here at the firm of Magic, have been quite busy going through,

our clients files. After consulting with each other, we believe

it best to consult with you, concerning our client's

best interests.

If you could find time to come to our office,

we will be at your exposal.

Thank you for your time.

Mrs. Leanna Snorkles Magical Attorney

To say he was curious was and understatement. He was surprised to hear from an attorney, He decided he needed to talk to Severus before he did anything. He wasnt famalier with the attorney but knew that Severus may know them.

-4-

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us today." said Leanna.

"You need to consult with me?" asked Malfoy, wondering what this was about, and from finding out very little from Severus knowing he needed to attend this meeting.

"As you are aware, Regulas Black , has gone missing not long after his brother escaped from Azkaban. " asked Maitis.

"Yes, I'm aware." said Malfoy, "But what bearings does that have on me?"

"We are the attorney's of one Regulus Black," said Maitis, "We have called you here to give you the information that is require of us. Mr. Black left a detailed letter, to explain everything to you, if he never returned with exactly 15 months."

"I see." said Malfoy, "Ok, but I still dont understand what I am needed for."

"Were you aware that he had a son?" asked Leanna.

"No, I wasnt." said Lucius, "Some how I dont remember much about the first three years out of school."

"Your memory may have been obliviated." said Leanna.

"I will have that checked for sure."thought Lucius, "The bastard will pay that has done it to."

"Do you know a James and Lillian Potter?" asked Leanna.

"Unfortunately , I am aware of them." said Lucius, "and their son."

"Lillian Maw Evans is not the mother of Harry Sirius Black, in no way." said Mathias, " Though there is papers not legal in any form, which has raised questions not only for us but as well as Gringotts. James Potter was not married legally to her, in anyway. She was in fact a squb."

Lucius just sat there , trying to understand what he was being told. He knew something was not right. "She went under a ritual that gave her the powers that was drained from another." said Leanna.

"James Potter!" said Lucius the information becoming quite clear.

"The boy is in fact Harry Sirius Black, the rightful son of Regulus Black." said Mathias, "You are his rightful guardian, and if you both accept, that will be made legal, at the very moment."

"Why did he not tell me?" asked Lucius, wondering what happened to Reg.

"I believe that someone betrayed him, and took the boy from him." said Leanna.

"I want to clain guardianship now." said Lucius, "I want the boy under my care today. I want all the wrongs made right and money is no option for me."

"The papers are done." said Leanna, watching Lucius, who was busy watching the papers on the desk disappear. Before quickly turning towards the fire place. He was surprised to see his best friends son step out, looking taller then he remembered.

"Mr. Po...Black, " said Leanna, "You remember Lord Malfoy?"

"Yes, thank you." said Harry, "Lord Malfoy good evening."

"Evening, Mr. Black." said Lucius wondering if the boy was playing nice.

"Lord Malfoy, as you are my guardian please call me Harry or Sirius, please." said Harry wondering if he would.

"You are right." said Lucius, "Then call you Lucius."

"Lord Malfoy, as you now have legal guardianship of Mr. Black, until he is of age." said Leanna, "we have some things we need to go over."

"Like?" asked Harry, wondering what else he didnt know.

"Gringotts, has given a nice list for you to view." said Leanna, "As you are well aware I am sure, that since the Potters have done to Mr. Black, everything they have go to him, by right of the wrong doing."

"I was unaware of that," said Harry, looking towards Lucius, wondering what he knew.

Shaking his head in agreement, he smirked at the Harry in return. "Everything the Potter family owns goes to you because they raised you illegally."

Everything was explained and papers were signed. No one was sure of what to say when they explained all the Estate ...

Potter vault = 124,245,142 galoons

Lillian's vault = 147,547,548 galoons

Harry's Vault School = 24,875,547 galoons

Regulus Vault = 875,547,964 galoons

Not counting herilooms, furniture, wardrobes, and etc.

Potter Homes ...4

Potter Manor ...1

Potter Mansion...1

Potter cottages...6

Black homes...9

Black Castle...1

Black Villa...6

Azkaban

Black Knight Island

Businesses ...14

16 undisclosed Properties- businesses

Lucius was furious that anyone could do that to his best friends son, and a pureblood at that. Harry was more furious then anything. He had been given to muggles who had no standing with him in anyway. He was a pureblood and he should have been with his father, or ever Lucius.

Lucius and Harry both left the law firm and knew that had a lot to make up for to each other, no one more then Lucius, though now he knew the truth. He was going to make sure no one ever betrayed Harry again. Now to find Regulus...

-Truth-

What will happened next?


End file.
